7 Continents for One Robotnik
by SergeantKlump
Summary: AoSTH Based. Dr. Robotnik plans to take over all 7 continents of Earth while giving a certain salesman TV networks. Can Sonic and Tails stop their world domination?
1. Brooklyn Bound

_**Copyright Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog & co since Sega Corporation/Sonic Team owns that. DiC Entertainment owns Scratch, Grounder, Professor Caninestein and Wes Weasley. The only characters I own are the Mobius world leaders (apart from Up Dike and Bert Who, DiC owns them). Quick note, Warner Bros owns Duck Dodgers.

**_My comments_**: When I had a look around here, most Sonic stories were based on SegaSonic or SatAM Sonic. However there were only a few stories based AoSTH (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) so might as well start there. Yes, the Sonic Says segment would still be there. Please note that there are no love relationships in this story, just classic action and comic relief.

ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SEASON 2 - 7 Continents for One Robotnik

Chapter 1: Brooklyn Bound

It was a bright day in Mobius at Robotnik's fortress, which was a stereotypical lair on a mountaintop with a giant golden Robotnik statue next to it. Inside lived a deranged mid 40s scientist called Dr. Ivo Robotnik who was largely built. He had one long orange moustache and his head was shaped like a cone.

Dr. Robotnik is tapping his foot, impatiently in his office waiting for information. He is looking at his watch that had his moustaches as the hour and the minute hands. The watch was 3 o'clock.

Robotnik muttered to himself: "Gee, how long does it take to catch Sonic? I would have done a better job myself." Ivo had one wish, which was to rule Mobius and capture Sonic the Hedgehog.

Suddenly a clanging noise was heard outside his door. The door opens, a beakless Scratch with crosses around his metal body and a backwards head Grounder rushing towards Robotnik. Scratch was a tall chicken robot and the smartest of the SSSSS Squad. Grounder, his sidekick was short, tank-like robot who was very stupid. Ivo looked very angry.

Robotnik shouted: "You bumbling idiots! You can never capture Sonic and it was so simple. If I wasn't your creator, you would be in the trash heap!" Scratch moves Grounder's head the right way up, Grounder puts Scratch's beak on and Scratch coughs. The two robots are now fully assembled.

Scratch was trying to avoid being shouted by saying, "Oh your angriness, it was Grounder's fault that we failed". His partner Grounder denied, "Nuh-huh, it was Scratch's fault."

Robotnik picks up a nearby metal bolt and throws it at Grounder since he is furious about the failure to catch Sonic. Grounder shouted in pain, "Ow, that hurts."

Robotnik has calmed down and he is laughing since he has a plan up his sleeve. Quickly his tone changed from being harsh to an understanding mood. Robotnik whispered to the robots, "Scratch? Grounder?"

Scratch & Grounder looked puzzled and said in unison, "Yes?"

Robotnik eyes were turning red and he is now furious, like an elastic band ready to snap. "You are FIRED! FINISHED! From now on I would take over Mobius, besides I would tell you my plan if you don't whine about your jobs", Robotnik shouted.

Scratch & Grounder were both shocked. Scratch spoke, "Okay, what ever you say, boss."

"I'm listening", Grounder responded.

Dr Robotnik pulls a large map of Mobius with oceans and lands all over the place. "In Mobius, there are 7 continents around the planet." Grounder was scratching his head and replied, "I didn't know that."

"You do now. Each one of them continents has a leader, which I would take over, and rule Mobius with"; Robotnik spoke. Scratch asked, "Who are they?" "You just said one!" Robotnik replied back.

Grounder is scratching his head yet again and looking puzzled, "Huh?" he muttered. Robotnik was annoyed and replied, "Bert Who of MobiusCorners is one of the leaders, you dumb-bot!" Scratch is starting to become impatient, "Oh, now name the other 6 leaders."

Robotnik lifted his finger as he was about to open his mouth, Scratch, Grounder and the Eggman huddled together like in an American Football game and whispered, "All wright listen, they are…"

Koala Mint of Down Under Mobius

Sushi Oatmeal of Mobisan

Humpfrey Camel of Dessert Oasis

Mouser Cheese of Eurobius

Up Dike Rabbit of Ice Cap Zone

and finally, Bongo Bongo Ape of South Quarters.

Scratch looked cheerful and asked Robotnik, "Got it. Hey doc, would it be easier to take over the real world?" Robotnik thought for a couple minutes and bellowed, "Excellent Scratch, I knew building you paid off. You two have just got your jobs back."

Scratch was pointing his finger towards himself and laughed, "I'm his favourite. Bahahahah!" Grounder furiously said, "Nope, I'm his favourite." Ignoring Grounder, Scratch questioned, "Screw it, would you take over the other leaders another day? Like next Tuesday?"

Robotnik gloated, "Hee hee hee by taking over Earth, that meddlesome hedgehog and that two tailed brat will never get me." Afterwards Robotnik left his list of Mobian leaders on his notice board, ready to be used again for another mission.

Somewhere in the light green place of Mobius, Sonic is speeding along and his buddy Tails is flying down a straight path when all of a sudden Sonic hits a curly Q tree. "Ouch!" Sonic yelped.

Tails flew down and landed on the ground. The brown two tailed fox warned, "Sonic, you should have looked on where you was going." While rubbing his poor head, Sonic hurtfully replied, "I know keed, but there's something weird going on."

Tails lifted his hands with shock, "What's that, Sonic?" Sonic shook his head and said, "That Robuttnik hasn't attacked a village, kidnapped you or setting some trap for me." Tails is about to state the obvious, "Yeah, maybe he gave up?" "I doubt it bud", Sonic replied back.

Back in Robotnik's fortress, Robotnik has just finished making the Trans-kinetic Teleporter that looked like a black TV remote with levers but it only works in his Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft. Robotnik puts it in and Grounder changes his drill hands to proper hands and pulled Robotnik's belly. "Err. Who's coming to the real world?"

Grounder let go of Egg Belly and his hands changed back to drills. "Me, you duh-bots and Wes", Robotnik happily replied back. Scratch & Grounder was surprised, "Wes?"

A guy with an orange trench coat, round glasses and a hat comes from nowhere, that is Wes Weasley, the most famous salesman in Mobius. Oddly, his voice was very similar to Director Vermin from a cartoon called Duck Dodgers. Wes cheerily smiled, "That's right palsy. I heard in Earth, there are lots of shopping channels so I might as well go." Wes was thinking and muttered, "Maybe I might sell something this time."

Robotnik was as surprised as the robots, "Nice to see you, Weasley. What company are you with now?" he asked Wes. "JBWK Inc." the salesman replied back as he shows a bag with JBWK Inc on the front to Robotnik. Grounder asked, "Err. What do they sell?"

Wes and Scratch closing into each other and the weasel whispers, "Listen, I'm not supposed to tell you this but they sell everything but screwdrivers, Sonic traps and chilidogs. They are based in Metropolis City." Scratch then crosses his arms and faces the other way and jealously replied, "No Sonic traps? Why bother?"

Robotnik plans, "If I rule Earth, Wes can have 90 of the cable transmissions except FOX. That's mine!" Since half of the US watches FOX, this would give Dr Robotnik the advantage to rule Earth. "Good thing Wes doesn't watch two tailed foxes", Grounder stupidly said. Scratch hits Grounder with a wooden mallet that affects Grounder's mind and forgetting what he just replied.

Wes is happy that he gets to have 90 of the TV networks; with no patience he roared out, "At last, where do I sign?" Robotnik gives Wes with a piece of paper that has lots of scribbles on it, "Here, here, here and put a Z over that."

Wes signs the contract as Robotnik shakes his hands and they all dash out towards the edge of Robotnik's fortress. The evil genius, the robots and the salesman stop as they approach the Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft. Wes couldn't believe his eyes at the sight and how much money he would make on eBay. Robotnik & co soon jump in which makes a creaking noise. "Let's go, everyone. Next stop, Earth. Muhahhahha!" Robotnik gloated.

Sonic and Tails at the time was running down Dessert Oasis which was a typical desert with cacti and cherries on top of the sand dunes when they both stopped which made a screeching sound. Sonic looks up has he saw a big fat round object.

Sonic asked Tails, "Hey keed, do you think that's Robumnik?" "What do you think Sonic?" Tails sarcastically replied. Sonic was determined to get even with Robotnik, "That Eggbelly doesn't know when to quit. We should follow him." The heroic duo then follows Robotnik's Egg-o-Matic Hovercraft.

While in the Egg-o-Matic, it seems there wasn't enough room. Grounder yelled, "Ow! Scratch stop poking me nooose!" "That 's if you stop stamping on my toes." Scratch angrily replied.  
Wes cheerfully answered back while squinting his eyes, "Sorry Scratch, I'm just excited that I have all the shopping channels ready to air." Scratch, Grounder and Wes calmed down as a vibration was felt, probably from Robotnik.

Robotnik starts the initiation process for the Trans-kinetic Teleporter, "All right folks, Grounder press the red button", he bellowed. "Do I have to?" Grounder hopelessly replied. At his top of his voice, Robotnik shouted, "YES!" Grounder presses the red button that then lighted up, "Okay. The red button has been pressed."

Robotnik ordered, "Scratch, set course for Brooklyn" as he pointed directly to the chicken robot. Scratch then responded, "Lever set to Brooklyn, your supremeness." Since then the display on the Trans-kinetic Teleporter came up with a countdown has Robotnik & company wait. "3, 2, 1 and engage", Robotnik quickly replied.

Suddenly Dr. Robotnik's Egg-o-Matic Hovercraft disappears into nowhere. Tails' jaw dropped in shock as the Egg-o-Matic just vanished. Tails asked as he was pulling his best friend, "Sonic, did you see that? Robotnik's flying thing has gone!" Sonic was scratching his head trying to figure why, "This is strange, how could he disappear?" "Oh well, might has well see a professor," Sonic thought.

Tails asks again since the duo must find a way how Robotnik's ship vanished, "Which one? Caninestein or Von Schlemmer?" "I just don't know keed, but whatever it is Robotnik's causing trouble", Sonic said as he is currently bamboozled why did Robotnik disappear?

Was it just to please the Mobians? Would Robotnik become attached to Brooklyn? Find out soon.


	2. Flatbush Robotnik

**_Copyright Disclaimer_**: As before I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog & co since Sega/Sonic Team owns that. DiC Entertainment owns Scratch, Grounder, Professor Caninestein and Wes Weasley plus all the other characters that are mentioned. Nintendo owns Mario & Luigi. Rupert Murdock owns FOX network, and whoever owns the NBC network. The only characters I own are two bit characters (Man 1, Man 2).

**_My comment_**: Here's the next chapter that has a sneaky cameo that would fit. Before you whine about Mario, in the cartoons (AoSMB3 to be precise) Mario comes to Brooklyn quite often. Please note that I haven't been to Brooklyn so I'm basing it on the cartoon so forgive my inaccuracy. If you want a purist view, skip the Mario cameo it is just that the cartoons were done by the same as Sonic. On with the show, I meant fan fic.

**_Warning_**: Thischapter may have stereotype views due the way the original show portrayed certain people e.g. MacHopper.

Chapter 2: Flatbush Robotnik

Dr. Robotnik, the SSSSS Squad (Scratch & Grounder) and Wes suddenly arrive at Brooklyn within a flash. For people who haven't been to Brooklyn, it's in a region inside New York, with sights such as the Brooklyn Bridge, the only plant in Flatbush and yellow cabbies. The Egg-o-Matic Hovercraft then crashes onto the Statue of Liberty and falls down in a comical Wile E. Coyote fashion. The Egg-o-Matic is in complete ruins and so are Robotnik's lackeys. Wes and Robotnik are full of dust that patting their clothes somehow removes the thick dust. "Bad landing huh", yelped Scratch.

The dynamic duo has to reassemble them while Robotnik is pulling a map of the world from his deep black trouser pocket. Robotnik yelled out, "Listen, you metal clunkers. There are 7 Continents on Earth; the one we are at is called North America" since Robotnik was pointing to the USA on the map.

Grounder stupidly asked, "Err. How did you find that out?" Robotnik was fuming that his built them too dumb to guess and aggressively replied, "Well, I knew someone back then ... Nevermind, we have 6 more to conquer by supper time!"

Wes Weasley, the salesman who can't stand still for less than 3 seconds happily said, "I'm off to conquer the shopping market."

Robotnik grabbed Wes by his collar and suggested, "Hold on Wes, there's a bigger fish to fry." The meanful dictator was pointing towards a tall building, "See NBC? That is the biggest cable channel next to FOX, which I may add will be owned by me."

Wes was so excited that his jaw dropped and shouted, "Wow! One large channel." He then asked Robotnik, "Do I get the other channels?" Robotnik gloated, "Of course, Weasley." As soon as that sentence was finished, Wes rushed towards NBC faster than Sonic running to find the nearest chilidog stand.

Scratch asked, "What about us, your knowingness?" Robotnik was walking up and down as he was thinking, then suddenly he stopped. The dictator replied, "I'm going to have a walk round Flatbush first, then I would get to Washington and rule North America."

Grounder and Scratch was relieved that they don't have to do anything. Robotnik added, "You two would go to annilate the Australian Prime Minister; he's much easier than Sonic."

Scratch & Grounder both salute to Robotnik straight away and responded back, "We will never let you down, sir." Robotnik putting his hand over his face in disappointment, and spoke to himself, "They are going to let me down as usual."

The SSSSS Squad soon left Brooklyn, leaving Dr Robotnik on his own. Fortunately, the lardly dictator is heading towards Washington but first he would need to walk to a taxi rank that is on the other side of Flatbush.

While Robotnik is joyfully whistling, he walks past an Italian American plumber wearing a blue shirt and red dungarees that happens to be called Mario. The Egg Belly Slo-Mo (as Sonic would put it) bumps into the red plumber leaving him off balance causing him to spin around in circles.

Mario got his fist up and shouted, "Watch where you're going, you greasy ravioli." As soon as Mario bellowed it out, Luigi rushes straight towards Mario, trying to calm him down. The younger brother of the Mario family spoke calmly, "It's okay Mario; forget about it. Hey you need to stop Koopa from stealing the Pipe Land Treasury."

Mario then lifted his cap and wiping his forehead, soon he replaced the cap back on his head. The red plumber calmly responded, "You are right Luigi, besides I've came here for my Plumber's Drains Monthly magazine." Luigi was pointing at the magazine while Mario was reading it and nit-picked, "Have you noticed that they never mention me at all in any issue?"

Luigi's arms shrug in disbelief. Mario joyfully answered, "Let's-a go back to the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi however was frightened, "I wanna stay here in Brooklyn, eat pasta and to give Salvador Drainado his dollar back." How Luigi spoke about that in one breath was something that no one in Mobius could do. Mario then comforts the green dungarees and blue shirt plumber, ready to defeat King Koopa from doom.

The plumbing brothers both enter a warp pipe, with Mario grabbing Luigi's hands so he doesn't let go. A sound effect similar to the Super Mario Bros games were heard when the plumbers enter the pipe.

Back in Mobius, Sonic is thinking quite hard to get to Earth but his finger points up as he thought of an idea. Sonic suggested, "Let's see Professor Caninestein, maybe he can help us."

Tails was thinking that Sonic used his suggestion and smiled to his mentor. "Yeah, that guy would know about Robotnik's disappearance", the brown fox gladly replied.

Sonic was ready to visit the professor and his feet was rearing to go. The blue hedgehog shouted one of his catchphrases, "I'm up, over and gone!" Sonic then got his speed and ran towards the east, his buddy Tails then followed him by flying with his tails.

A few minutes later, Sonic & Tails meet outside a mountain that is where Professor Caninestein is hiding due to the Scrap Valley explosion a few months back. Sonic knocks on the mountain wall. A gruff German voice was heard, he shouted, "Coming."

Sonic is starting to get impatient so he stamps his feet obviously getting bored of waiting. "I'm waaaaiiiiittttiiiingggg!" Sonic bellowed out in a sly voice.

Suddenly a dog like professor came out who wore a white lab coat to a caving on the mount. Sonic then stops tapping his feet and relaxes.

Professor Caninestein was pleased to see his old friends and said, "Why if it isn't Sonic und his best buddy Tails? Do come in." Sonic and Tails then follow the inviting Caninestein to his lab with all sorts of machines.

The hedgehog and the fox decided to sit on a chair each. Sonic relaxes on the leather chair and then asked, "I need your help professor; Tails and I saw Robotnik disappear into lardy air."

Caninestein adjusts his glasses and thinks for a moment. The doggy professor thought, "I see." He then scratches his chin and continues what he was talking about. "Right Sonic, I have a feeling that Robotnik went to zee real world."

Sonic pounded his fist to his hand screeching out, "That Egg Belly Slo-Mo, that's gonna be awful. If Tails and I don't save the real world, Earth is doomed!"

Prof. Caninestein picked up a box machine that he was working on and spoke, "That is why I made this machine." He then checked for dust and wiping in with his sleeve. Maybe he was thinking that he needed some cloths for the future. "It's called a Dimension Hopper; you would use this to get into zee real world", Prof intelligently said.

The two tailed fox then got out of his chair by excitement since this was good news to stop Robotnik conquering Earth. "That's great Doc", Tails gave out encouragement and nearly shouted but his volume was a bit low.

However Prof Caninestein was in a nit-picky mood, "I think you meant professor." This had hurt Tails' feelings; especially that he had ambitions to be an engineer someday. "Sorry", Tails frowned who he is now looking at the floor.

Sonic shouted to the depressed but slightly meanful professor, "Tails didn't know, ok?" Soon afterwards Prof Caninestein apologises to Tails for being stubborn.

Now that Sonic & Tails are relaxed again, the doggy professor moved to Sonic and saying, "At this world, there are nice pieces of tender beef jerky that I want you to get." The speedy Sonic nods his head agreeing with Caninestein, "Okay professor."

Suddenly, Sonic holds the Dimension Hopper while Tails holds his hand. Knowing how to operate the machine since there was only one button, Sonic and Tails vanish into thin air and later reappeared in Brooklyn.

In Australia, Scratch & Grounder are inside the Prime Minister's office that the idiotic robots are shaking the Prime Minister up. Very quickly, Grounder let go of the leader of Australia and instead stood in his way. His comrade Scratch was holding him by his shirt collar.

Scratch demanded on the spot, "Give this land to our leader, Dr. Robotnik." While Scratch was ready to break his neck, Grounder is armed with a blaster and gave a sinister look to the Prime Minister. "Yeah!" Grounder gruffly responded.

The Aussie Prime Minister looked like a stereotypical Australian, with the Crocodile Dundee hat on his head but unlike most stereotypes, he wore a proper suit. On his hand was a can of Foster's Lager that he was drinking at the time.

"G'day mate, I give ya this fine land if ya let me go and I'll give ya some of the 4X" the Prime Minister spoke.

Scratch was determined to avoid the Prime Minster's demands, "Never." Since he knew the leader of the country might run away or call for backup, Scratch got some rope and tied the PM around.

With no choice, the Aussie Prime Minster surrendered, "I give up. You win robots Oz is yours." As soon as he said that, Grounder put a sock into the leader's mouth just in case he would tell the United Nations.

Scratch & Grounder were both excited and bellowed out in unison, "Now we can both tell Dr. Robotnik the good news."

Grounder's belly is rumbling and vibrating so he opens it up as soon as his drill hands change to proper hands. Grounder opens his compartment and picks up the black phone and spoke, "Hello, who is this?"

At the other end, Dr Robotnik who is now wearing a brown detective hat for some reason shouted, "It's me Robotnik, you battery brains." By the way, he was at a pay phone.

Grounder stuttered trying to think what to say to his creator and said, "Err. I've got Australia." However Scratch argued with Grounder and signed, "Don't you mean I have Australia, Grounder?"

Robotnik bellowed, "Shut up both of you, I have Oz." Suddenly Ivo stopped trying to plan his and the dumb-bots next move. He then picked up the phone and added; "Now Scratch go to Europe and take over that union, Grounder you go to Asia."

Still in Australia, Scratch for the umpteenth time agrees with his master and pleasantly replied, "Sounds fine to me." His partner also chalked out, "Same here."

At the pay phone, Dr Robotnik was starting to get bored by filing his long dirty nails and growled out, "Right we only have one continent at the moment. Make sure you conquer Europe and Asia within 2 hours. Got it?"

The SSSSS Squad alias Scratch & Grounder both agree and responded in unison, "Yes, Dr Robotnik."

For a change, Scratch is oddly getting smart and asked, "Wait a minute; it takes more than 2 hours to get to Europe." Robotnik replied in a sly voice; "Well, you better hurry up then."

Robotnik slams the phone down since he is at a phone booth in Washington DC. He checks on the phone display that highlighted that his bill was $2.78 and his was only on for a minute.

Behind him is the Lincoln Monument with lots of people asking questions at the statue of Abe Lincoln. "Now to take over North America", he gloated rubbing his hand in delight.

Robotnik marches down towards the direction of Presidential Road then arrives at the front gate of the White House. Two men in suits that are the Secret Service growled at Robotnik. Fortunately Ivo had his freeze ray and fired straight at them.

Slyly, he pressed the open the gate button and marches towards the front door of the White House since it wasn't a public holiday the place was quite deserted. Ivo pressed the doorbell at the front door and an old-ish president came out, he had grey hair and a suit with the US flag on his top pocket.

Taking no chances Robotnik is taking out his blaster and ready to aim at the President. The US President greeted, "Hello fine sir, and welcome to the White House. May I help you?"

About to reload his blaster, Dr Robotnik then put his ray gun down. He asked the president, "In a matter of fact, yes. I want to take over North America."

The US President was very shocked and he was thinking that Robotnik might be a threat, he sharply responded, "Y'll can't do that."

Ready for his evil plan Robotnik gloated, "I can. I've got this supercharged blaster right here. So surrender or else you will be annilated."

The US President had a problem, he could send his entire army to defeat the Egg Belly but he thought about the millions of dollars it would take for that to happen. Also he was thinking about the Secret Service but he saw them frozen outside the gate and he was shocked.

With no other options, the president sighed, "I give up."

Instead of losing all the time, Robotnik was rubbing his hands has his eyebrows lower and gloated, "Excellent." Of course, he sounded like Mr. Burns when he said that.

A few minutes later, Robotnik is now at the president desk in the White House, which he is laughing like a manic and is now wearing a presidential suit since now he is the president of North America, well technically the US and Alaska. Suddenly he found a piece of paper that says the President now rules Canada and Mexico. Ivo went back into his chair and laughed.

Now that Robotnik has conquered North America and Australia, will Sonic save Earth from doom?

More comments: My alternative title would have been; Mr Robotnik goes to Washington but that's clichéd. Next chapter: The Scratchean Union will be done soon.


	3. The Scratchean Union

**_Copyright Disclaimer:_** Since this is the last time I'm doing it for this fan fic. Read the previous disclaimers for info. Captain N (Kevin Keene) and all his pals are owned by DiC Entertainment, Nintendo and Capcom. All other names mentioned belong to their rightful companies (or for short, I don't own anybody!)

_**My Comment:** Probably the shortest chapter in the entire fan fic, this is where Scratch is in Europe which the title explains. Has for Captain N's appearance (well more like a cameo but if you want a true style, just skip it), since I heard the cartoon is coming on DVD and the voice for Robotnik was the Clockman in that show. Enough of the chitter-chatter, back to the show._

_Chapter 3: The Scratchean Union_

Scratch is in at Strasbourg where the head of the European Union is; he sets a trap that says Free Food in 6 different languages which is in a table inside a board room. Then suddenly all the European leaders arrive and they are talking in muffles.

Scratch panted, "This trap better work."

All the European leaders are going towards the direction of Scratch, which they are ready to falling into a trap. Scratch is shouting; "Free food, get your free food here."

There were 12 leaders except for the Spanish leader who was on vacation, each one look almost identical except hair styles and a different flag on their suits. Each one were licking their lips, the English man thought of fish, chips and curry sauce, the French man was thinking of cheese, while the Italian leader that looked like Mario was dreaming of pasta.

The German Leader spoke, "Free food, where?"

Scratch is clearly pointing towards an open door. Suddenly all the leaders dash towards the door and Scratch then slams the door shut so the leaders won't escape. The European leaders then shouted at Scratch unclearly.

"I guess Europe is all Robotnik's now, Bahhawhawhah!" Scratch laughed.

Sonic and Tails suddenly arrive in Brooklyn but however everyone's looking at them very strangely, it's like they never saw a blue hedgehog and a two tailed fox before.

A young girl screamed; "Agghh! A talking blue hedgehog."

The young girl ran away while the public angrily stared at Sonic & Tails.

Tails pulled Sonic's arm and asked him, "Sonic, I think we look a bit out of place."

"Good idea, kid." Sonic thought and continued, "We need some costumes pronto."

Sonic rushes pass Tails and quickly returns with a couple of costumes. Sonic looks like a business man while Tails now looks like a small kid. Sonic's costume had a green suit, green hat and a phoney moustache. Tails had a red shirt with hedgehog blue shorts.

Sonic was proud of himself and spoke, "That solved our problem, now we need to find Robuttnik and stop Brooklyn from turning people into potato salad".

Tails is pointing towards a large TV screen in a TV shop.

"There he is, look." Tails nervously said.

Sonic is shocked since the newscaster was Wes Weasley, the public stared to the TV screen waiting for the next annoucement. Wes was behind a desk and drinking coffee.

"Good afternoon and welcome to NBC News." Wes spoke and ready to apologize. "Sorry about this folks, I prefer shopping channels but what the ham sandwich."

Wes then cleared his throat and continued, "Dr. Robotnik has now just taken over North America and he has this to say."

Robotnik is behind the presidental desk and is smiling towards the audience.

"Hello my public, this is your new leader Dr. Ivo Robotnik speaking", Robotnik falsely answered.

A random man in the audience outside the TV shop shouted, "He's a communist!"

"Shut up", another man from the same place bellowed.

Robotnik then growled quickly, "I have some good news, tax is increasing to 120 percentand you must pay it all otherwise you go to jail. Thank you for your cooperation."

All of the audience outside the TV shop were shouting and swearing making Tails worry.

Sonic was determined and spoke, "I better stop Robotnik from taking over the real world, which is what he looks like he's doing."

Robotnik was still in his office and his phone suddenly rings. He drops his wrench and picks it up.

Robotnik shouted, "Who is this?"

Scratch was still in Europe and replied back, "Your imperialness, you now have Europe in your hands."

"That's good. This day is getting better and better. Hold the line", Robotnik spoke.

The phone is flashing on No. 2 and Ivo presses it.

Robotnik asked, "What's your name?"

Grounder is at some city in Asia with a large temple behind him, his belly is open due to the phone that the dumb-bot is holding.

Grounder stuttered, "Dr. Robotnik. I… I meant you now have Asia."

Robotnik gleefully said while rubbing his left hand on his trouser leg, "As Koopa once said; this is Kooparific."

Grounder turned his metalic head up, then Grounder was scratching his head with his drill hands.

"Who's Koopa?" Grounder stupidily spoke.

Robotnik bellowed out and his head came out of the phone, "None of your business."

The lardy dictator disappeared back into the phone.

"Okay", said Grounder.

A few days after the phone call from Grounder, Dr. Robotnik has built 4 robots to control the entire world but this is causing hassle in the United Nations building. All the (previous) world leaders have their fists up since they are angry that Robotnik has unofficially ruled the world.

The UN leader shouted, "We all have one problem. There's this man called Ivo Robotnik who is taking over the world, piece by piece."

Then the Japanese leader who was wearing a red suit came up to the UN Leader and raised his arm.

"You mean Dr. Eggman?", asked the Japanese leader.

The other leaders bellowed out, "No!"

The Japanese leader sat back down to his desk. Suddenly the Brazilian leader who was wearing a green suit got his cup of coffee and was drinking it. After he wiped his mouth, he also raised his arm.

Brazilian leader yelped out,"Never heard of him." He then asked, "What should we do?"

If the US president was at the meeting he would have suggested a war, but the other leaders struggled to provide a simple answer.

UN leader sighed, "There's nothing we can do, Joao."

The UN secretary rushes to the UN leader and is looking anxious.

UN secretary gulped out, "Bad news, Robotnik has took over nearly all 7 Continents, make that all Continents!"

The Spanish leader shouted since his pals were locked up with Scratch, "I turn him into Huevos y Jamon, that's Eggs and Ham for YOU English."

Back at Robotnik's office, the egg-belly conquerior was laying back on his soft chair. Suddenly another phone call has been made so he picks it up straight away.

Robotnik shouted on his top of his voice, "Well, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

At the other side of the phone, a sweaty man in a grey suit gulped and switched directly back to Robotnik.

The UN leader spoke off-camera, "We give up; you are too powerful to stop us. You can officially rule the world. Have a nice day."

Robotnik puts the phone down, raising his arms like he perfected a meal and was gloating so loud that the entire White House shook.

"Good thing I built other robots to protect each and every one of my continents", Robotnik slyly spoke like when he said "personally by me, Dr. Robotnik" in Over the Hill Hero near the end.

In Brooklyn, Sonic is running about down the street when he sees a newspaper flashing towards his face which then drops to the ground, he picks it up and it says;

IVO ROBOTNIK EXTREME DICTATOR

(A picture of Dr. Robotnik with a R Flag standing firm and some gibberish text)

Sonic thought, "According to this Tails, Scratch is still in Europe."

"How did you know?" asked Tails.

Sonic reads further down on the paper when a photo of Scratch in black and white was laughing.

Sonic spoke as he was reading, "It says here that a long chicken robot is currently looking after Europe." Sonic stopped reading and smerked, "Let's stop their world domination, shall we?"

Tails then put his thumb on his left hand up ready for another adventure.

Tails shouted, "Yeah!"

Sonic bellowed out, "We're up, over and GONE!"

* * *

As the heroic duo leave Brooklyn at the other side of America (in Northridge, California to be exact), teenager Kevin Keene was watching some TV before going back to his dated NES console. He was switching over channels then he stopped at a particular show, which on his TV screen was Wes Weasley, promoting a new product.

Wes promoted, "Now for 129.99 is this latest games machine, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System or SNES for short. Beautiful graphics and amazing sounds, you might throw your old Master Systems, NESs or even Genesises away. Featuring Super Mario, Castlevania, Super Punch-Out! And even Mega Man X." Wes then quickly responded, "Games sold separately."

Kevin's eyes were glued to the TV screen like a dog stares at ham but also he is crying. He would miss Pit (or Kid Icarus), Mega Man and his beautiful girl that he met in Video Land called Princess Lana. However Kevin would be glad to miss Eggplant Wizard, King Hippo and Mother Brain (the villains) has he is prepared to order his brand new SNES.

* * *

AN: One more chapter to go. Will Sonic save Earth? Will Robotnik finally win? Is the Sonic Says gonna be on here? Wait and see. 


	4. Sonic's World Tour

_Copyright Disclaimer_ - Read last three pages. Sonic, Tails, Robotnik - Sega. Scratch & Grounder - DiC Entertainment.

_Comments:_ The last chapter which was done in a style of a fast ending with more fast paced action and sorry for the lack of details or the appearance of rushed endings. Note, this was done back in 2005 with a slight update.

Warning: There is a slight alcohol reference in this chapter, however this episode was done with the rating style of the UK. In fact, the episode with Scratch being drunk at the Sonic Says part was rated U which is the lowest rating possible.

* * *

7 Continents for One Robotnik Chapter 4 - 6 Robots of the World & an Eggbelly Slo-Mo 

Away from America, Sonic and Tails has arrived at the Strasbourg building in Europe. They are walking very slowly down a dark brown corridor when suddenly Scratch sees Sonic and his buddy.

Scratch bellowed, "It's the hedgehog; since Grounder isn't here I would get the credit." Then he laughed, "Bahahahah!"

Scratch is chasing Sonic around the building when Sonic reaches the place where the EU leaders have been trapped. This would cause Sonic to slow down while his sneakers are on fire and tries to cool them down by putting some water that he found using a bucket. Sonic then leaped towards the front of the trapped door.

Sonic pulled out, "I stand right here so you can catch me."

While the blue hedgehog makes a pose, Scratch is running towards the door, as Sonic quickly moves from his position to the left. This caused Scratch the dumb-bot to hit the door and all the leaders in Europe started hurting the cluck bot, however Tails closed the door to block the violence.

Scratch yelped, "Ow. Ow. OW!"

Sonic smiled, "Next stop, Asia."

"All right Sonic", Tails replied as he was grabbed by Sonic.

A quick scene change later, Sonic is now near some Chinese temple facing Grounder head-to-head.

Sonic is waving his arms and mocked, "Hey Grounder, let's see if you can get me."

The blue hedgehog then pulls faces at Grounder, first pulling a raspberry then the old "nananana-na!" routine.

Grounder worrily said, "Oh no! It's Sonic."

Grounder chases Sonic in a straight line and changed his right hand into a laser, firing at Sonic.

Grounder laughed, "Herr... Herr... Herr... Herr... That hedgehog won't know what hit him."

Suddenly Grounder crashed right on the Great Wall of China and then he got dismantled causing his head to be seperate from his body.

Grounder yelped while his eye lids were going up and down, "Next time I would land somewhere else."

Sonic commented, "Right, 2 down and 5 more continents to go."

Sonic then marked off on the Map of the World with a pen, Europe and Asia which he then put the map back into his pocket.

Sonic has now arrived in Africa who is pulling a large brown robot that partly looks like a tree trunk that collapsed.

Sonic said, "That's Robotnik for ya. Poor quality all over."

Then Sonic and Tails is in Antarctica chasing a Polar Bear robot but he gets tired. Tails comes and punches the Polar Bear which then dismantled. Tails was surprised that Robotnik built a Polar Bear robot instead of a penguin.

Next the heroic duo arrive in South America with a dancing robot during the Rio carnival. The robot is dancing but Sonic gets out an oilcan and sprays it on the ground that the robot slips and breaks.

Sonic asked, "Now to Australia, do you think MacHopper would like it?"

"Should it be Australiasia?", nitpicked Tails.

Back in Australia, Sonic arrives at the Prime Minister's house on which Sonic searches every room and finds the leader gagged up. Sonic takes the gag and spins the PM around until all the rope has been removed.

The Australian Prime Minister then thanked the blue hedgehog, "Thanks, whatever you are." The suited but relaxed man continued, "Since you set me free, you can have some 4X and some Foster's."

Sonic smoothly spoke, "That would come in handy."

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

Sonic explained, "We make Robotnik so drunk that no one would believe him like Scratch did that time."

The Prime Minister gave the cans away so he would lose his stereotype image and instead grabbed a healthy sandwich which he was eating the food. Back in Washington DC, Dr Robotnik was in his office sitting down comfortly when the doorbell rings.

Robotnik whined, "I get it. Do I have to? Of course, I'm a President."

Robotnik dashes to the front doorway. A green uniformed militant is there and winks at the camera knowing that he is Sonic in disguise.

Sonic asked, "Err.. Are you Ivo Robotnik, President of the United States of America?"

Robotnik looks stunned thinking of what to say while Tails is laughing quietly.

The lardy dictator shouted, "What do you want?"

"By orders of the US Consituation, each and every President must drink this special juice", bellowed Sonic.

Sonic gets out a bottle of the special juice and gives the bottle towards the dressed Egg Belly.

Robotnik shouted in a encouraging tone, "Let's try it."

Suddenly Robotnik drinks a full bottle which was brown sort of like apple juice.

"Come on that wasn't enough, 12 bottles should do the trick," Sonic sighed.

Robotnik quickly drinks all twelve bottles and falls to the ground which very handily Sonic kicks Robotnik's posterior.

Sonic asked, "Wouldn't you mind if you kicked him a bit?"

"My pleasure", grinned Tails.

Tails kicks Robotnik, while the egg man screams "ow" all the way though. Robotnik soon gets up very slowly.

Robotnik sighed drunkcally, "I (hic) hate that (hic) hedgehog."

All over the world people were cheering that the world is safe. Sonic and Tails stand on the podium which is in front of the White House while the president awards the duo gold medals. Sonic and Tails both bow down.

Sonic smoothly spoke, "Now this is living."

As soon has Sonic said that, Mario & Luigi who were background characters clapped Sonic while Tails put on a song with the words "Working For A Living" that appeared in Plumber's Academy, an episode of Super Mario Bros Super Show! However Sonic quickly switch it off, as he was bowing down to the President. Finally Sonic winked to Tails while Robotnik was still hiccupping.

* * *

Notes: Don't leave yet, there is the Sonic Says segment left. 


	5. Sonic Says

Comments: Like every episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog there has to be a Sonic Says since it is traditional.

Sonic Says

Luigi Mario is at the side of the road ready to cross over to the other side he thought, "If I don't bring that dollar back, Salvador Drainado is gonna kill me."

The Italian American plumber was about to move his feet off the sidewalk to the road when suddenly Sonic stopped him and brought Luigi back towards the pavement saving him from being run down by a truck.

Sonic cautioned Luigi, "Whoa there keed. Did you check both sides for the all clear?"  
Luigi looked puzzled and yelped, "No."

The blue hedgehog looked sort of angry and spoke, "By looking both ways, you would know when to cross the road. If you don't, you might be run down and you would never experience life again!"

Dr. Robotnik was furious and ignoring Sonic's advice, crosses the road. A speeding hatchback collided with Robotnik causing his to say, "Oof." When the Egg Belly Slo-Mo got up, he was flat with tyre tracks across his stomach. He signed, "How much would that cost for insurance?"

Luigi was giggling, "Hey, at least I'm not a flat meatball like that guy." He then looked both ways and crossed the road. The younger Mario waved his hands and spoke, "Thanks blue talking hedgehog guy, now for that dollar that Sal wanted so badly."

Sonic winked towards the front and put his thumbs up to know that he saved someones life. Then he spoke, "Remember kids, look both ways and wait at crossings until you're ready to cross, Sonic Says!"

Notes: There, the 1st episode of Adventures of Sonic completed, it may not be the best but it was better than the proposed Sonic Against Tails which was only roughly 10 minutes in length. Next story episode is Tooth Pick Gator (the script one is Around Mobius in 80 Hours which is like a Mobius version of this except Dr. Warpnik is in the episode as well as Da Bears, Professor Von Schlemmer and MacHopper).


End file.
